bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock Infinite Enemies
Splicer equivalent in Columbia? Just speculation but I bet the columbia "splicers" will be called Patriots. Thuggish patriot, Leadhead patriot :) 03:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That wouldn't suprise me if they were called that. Or atleast something relating to patriot. Fear Pazuzu 12:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is old, but they're not only factions of the Founders and Vox Populi, but also those seen in the Heavy Hitter videos, as well as most sharing abilities to the Vigors.Evans0305 (talk) 20:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) New Heavy Hitters??? Who thinks their will be new heavy hitters in Bioshock Infinite, since Ken Levine said in a tweet that not all have been released yet. I think they have since in the Beast Of America trailer they showed off Fireman and Crow.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 14:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : I don't really know. Fireman and Crow were not included in Heavy Hitters video series, so I don't count them in. Although...Columbia is big and has many secrets, so I think that game team had many ideas where to put some new enemies that noone would expect to exist. Ison (talk) 14:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : I think those two were meant as Heavy Hitters, since they do have some extraordinary abilities like the ones we've seen, and we didn't hear much about these two until they were revealed in the trailers and later in gameplay previews. Levine did say that we didn't see all of the Heavy Hitters from the videos featured, so those two could be an example of the new ones. Plus, from what was mentioned about the board game, BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia, out of the 52 character game pieces, there are 11 that will be unique. Now, I'm not saying that there are 11 Heavy Hitters (some could just be based on the major characters), but it still indicates that there may be a lot more of these Heavy Hitter enemies in the game we haven't seen yet, besides just seeing 4 or 6 of them. Evans0305 (talk) 20:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : There's one Heavy Hitter design I'd absolutely love to see in the game, although it fits in more with Infinite's original Victorian London style. I'm fascinated by the legend of Spring-heel'd Jack, and although it really has no tie-in to the themes of the game, it's a concept that I'd like to see in this type of media. : That said, I believe that although Songbird, the Crow and the Fireman weren't included when the Heavy Hitters trailers were made, I think that the Fireman and Crow hadn't been created at the time; I'm not certain for sure, but they do seem like Heavy Hitters to me. You could also argue that Songbird is a Heavy Hitter, although you're not really supposed to fight him. Who knows? We'll just have to wait until March 26 to find out. BSMan1 (talk) 23:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC)BSMan1 What was the reason? Now this has been on my mind ever since what was the reason for the Fireman and the Handyman i mean like what was their role before the war in Columbia?. First off we have a heavily armored nutjob in a fire-proof spreading fire everywhere and God knows what hes killing and a half-human cybor in a robotic suit with a short anger problem randomly attacking people. Again like i said what was the reason for these two enemys?AmberWing65 (talk) 19:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hmmm..that's actually a pretty good question. From what I know Handyman and the name says should help everyone who needs to lift something heavy or stuff like that, Boys of Silence were sort of cameras, and the Fireman...You said that he's fire-proof, and now comes my idea - maybe, just maybe he/they (we will meet more of them, I'm sure) were workers at the Fink factory. Industrial Revolutions says, that there was a fire in the factory which later on was blamed on Devil's Kiss... That could mean that they were working on it in those suits, just for their safety. But that's just my idea, so I'm probably wrong. Do you have any other ideas?? Ison (talk) 21:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Or maybe one of the workers grabed a prototype suit and started the fire to i guess start the uprising of the Vox Populi, cause in one of the new photos for the game there is some vox populi members in some sort of factory like enviorment.AmberWing65 (talk) 22:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: It's kinda hard to tell right now if the Fireman is after the Founders of the Vox, but anyways..it is also possible, they could steal these suits to use them against the Founders. I don't really know what to think about him. Ison (talk) 22:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: The Handyman was a medical innovation (people who had been severely injured were given a second chance at life, at the cost of having to live in a huge metal body). The Crows are members of the Fraternal Order of the Raven, I'm not sure if the Firemen even existed before Booker came to Columbia, and the BoS were used to detect illicit activity (children's hearing is better than that of an adult, so that's probably why they limited the position to young boys.) You can only really see in one direction, but you can hear in 360 degrees. Anyway, that's my idea.BSMan1 (talk) 23:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC)BSMan1 I say after Booker arrived on Columbia cause i don't think they would create fire-wielding armored man for just starting fires.AmberWing65 (talk) 12:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Columbia is in the middle of conflict when Booker arrives. The Firemen are probably Vox Populi shock troops, judging by their makeshift armor. Handymen are touted as a positive medical breakthrough, but it's likely a lot of the "volunteers" were forced into the Handyman program and brainwashed into serving the Founders. Sirens confuse me at this point, but this being a BioShock game, there's likely going to be a good backstory to them. Guess we'll know the answer in a few weeks. --Willbachbakal (talk) 20:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) well actuely the Fire Men are people who have "sined" in the eyes of the Prothet and Founders, they are locked in that body furnace as punishment, they can die but they feel the burning (the machine is powerd by Devil's Kiss), many joined the Founders in hopes that they can redeem themselves for there crimes, others just thought FUCK IT that Prothet is a jackass locking me up in this im joineing the Vox. so ye there people who commited a crime and this is there punishment (but the sout turns them into the embodiment of the word arssanist lol didnt think that through did ya Founders) well ihope that clears all the confusion about them. 10:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC)